Christmas Miracles
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: After coming back from an intense mission to save Christmas, Jesse (Female) feels down following a visit to someone that was special to her, afterwards, some gifts that were given to her made, her heart melt and she won't ever feel the same.


**Hey guys, I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK ! I haven't been on the site since march, well I haven't posted or updated a story since, because a lot of things are on my schedule, I've had a job since September 2016 and video editing takes most of my time out of the day. Everyday though I never feel the motivation to write again. I'm still trying to think of ways to finish "More about my life" but alot of these things put me on brain block. Also I officially announce that from now on, I'm a part time writer because of my hobbies and work, so I won't be updating or posting too much, but hopefully I will finish all my stories and have a proper farewell when I feel like I had my time here on FanFiction, but I will keep reading any story from my favorite author's no doubt.**

 **Anyway, here is my first story on one of my favorite pairings/ships, Female Jesse X Lukas from Minecraft: Story mode, though I had a little help from someone that I would like to thank. I would like to give a shout out to one of my good friends and inspirations from FanFiction, "Wildkratticusfever", we actually role played this fanfic, and it came out so great that I decided to make this story, go check out her page, she writes great stories and find her on YouTube (yes, her channel is under the same name, her second one is WildGamer.) she posts pretty good content. Any ways, here is the fanfic, ENJOY ;)**

 **Cheers to my 35** **th** **story.**

It was Holiday celebration time in Beacontown, it was the time where the people gathered around and had to time to get gifts and spend time with one another, everyone started the day off with opening their gifts as usual and prepare for a big feast in the city by the end of the night. But it was about to get brighter because of the order of the stone. Jesse, Petra, Lukas, Ivor, Jack and even Radar had everything prepared for the celebration in the city and even the hall temple, but suddenly some evil snow creatures for the closest snow mountain had a special star for in their custody, no one knew what it does, but Jesse and the gang were about to find out, wearing their signature armor, they went to the mountains, fought through some ender ice men, snow zombies, evil living snowmen and the abominable snow man. Lukas, Petra and Radar nearly died when they got buried in snow during the final battle between Jesse, Ivor and jack and the abominable snowman which would've resulted them suffering from hypothermia, but they recovered shortly after, Jesse would go on to defeat the monster and retrieve the star and return it to the city along with her friends. Back in Beacontown, Jesse raised the star the exact same way when she held up the warrior path structure block as the crowd went crazy. Jesse smiled as she steps off the stage looking around the whole town seeing all the joy the people were expressing about how thankful the new order of the stone saved the day yet again and seeing that they want to have a free and non threatening holiday without any tragic accidents. The crowd wearing coats hats and gloves jumped up-and-down with excitement and cheering as they raise their arms and triumph as the order followed Jesse down the steps

"That's right Folks, we did this all for you and this city, I hope that this star will make this holiday bright, and we vow to prevent every holiday from being tormented from anything." Jesse said before shouting out "HAPPY HOLIDAYS"

Jesse throws the store high up in the air and it lands on the tree, as it landed, lights started trailing down the tree before they trailed through the whole city, and with that, the whole town was decorated and lit up with rainbow lights all around like a rainbow landed on earth. Jesse, the order and the crowd look around the newly lit up city with amusement.

"Wow Jesse this is so beautiful, we really did save the holidays" Petra said patting Jesse on her back grinning at her"

"Yeah well, I wish we had snow though" Olivia said looking a little bummed, beacontown's snow biome is very rare and doesn't happen very often, Axel expressed his disappointment saying "it is what it is" he's always the type of guy who not only wants to adventure, but he's also the guy who always wants to have a lot of fun.

"if we did it would be so much fun to have a snow ball fight" Radar expressed, he loved playing in the snow since he was very young, growing up in the area, (Champion City Included) he learned about the late snow biome, it made him a little sad at first before learning that it's only delayed.

"There is a snow biome nearby but it takes about two days to get there" Jesse said reassuring Radar, Axel & Olivia that he doesn't have to worry about no snow at all, making him smile and nod back at her.

Lukas, Jesse's closest friend walked up to her feeling very thankful about Jesse saving his life and everyone else's back on the mountain

"Thanks for saving us back there Jesse, I tried to dig out but the snow was way too thick" Lukas said to Jesse placing on hand on his hip and placing his other on her shoulder.

"You're welcome! You know I will always save you guys" Jesse said, still smiling as she looked at everyone

"And we'll always be by your side and whenever you're in trouble we'll all be there to save you too whenever you need us." Petra said as she and everyone don't ever want to fail Jesse as her life is as important to them too.

"And I'll always be there to save all of you guys too" Jesse said the second. The gang laughs hearing that Jesse already said it the first time and took the second on as a joke to laugh at even though she really means it.

"Well this is certainly a holiday celebration that I'll never forget." Ivor said, he loves adventuring and going to dangerous places, but whenever he wants to celebrate a holiday, he always wants it to be a time of peace whenever everyone needed it. Everyone started walking to the feast to have a holiday dinner

"Come on Nurm, it's time have cheer served at the dining table" Jack said as he motioned to Nurm to follow him towards the feast, he stayed silent for Jesse's speech and even after as he just watched on, he left Nurm in the city because he knew that the mission they went one was seriously dangerous.

"Hey Jesse we're going to head to the Feast and make our dinner plates at the buffet, you want to come with ?" Petra asked Jesse. Jesse was about to answer before Rueben's memorial caught the corner her eye at the last second.

"I'll catch up later. I just need to visit someone real quick" Jesse stated. Petra looked in Jesse's direction to see what she was looking, when she saw it was Rueben's memorial, that's when it came to her to let Jesse see him for a few minutes before she'll join them at the table.

"OK sure we'll be waiting for you" Petra said before she and the gang walked over to the feast. Jesse started walking to the memorial, Lukas was following his friends to the feast before looking over from the corner of his own eyes to see Jesse walk alone towards Rueben's memorial, realizing that it breaks her heart when she talks to Rueben through the memorial, he decided to follow, because he felt like Jesse would need someone to hug or have a shoulder to cry on if she ended up breaking down. She walked until she reached the first step of Rueben's memorial, every time she thinks about him, she would remember all the good times she had with him, nursing him back to health when she first met him, playing games with him, training him to do a lot of things and even adventuring with everyone. She would talk to the memorial to communicate with Rueben wishing that he would come back, and she would even sing to him through the memorial describing how much she loved and missed him, sometimes when she closed her eyes at his memorial, she would feel two hooves on her legs as if Rueben leaped up on her, only for her to see nothing there. She would be willing to do anything to have her pig back by her side again. She walks over to the picture of Rueben's face, reaches into her inventory and places a wreath on it"

"I miss you so much buddy. I wish you could come back and we could have all of these adventures together again. My life and these holidays haven't been the same since you left" Jesse said through the memorial. She was threatened by tears to escape through her eyes, she didn't blame it, she thinks about Rueben every day and all of the times they had together were happy times, and all those memories will never go away, but since losing him, she had gained a huge fear, losing her friends. Suddenly Jesse felt someone hugging her neck gently from behind, she could do nothing but accept it.

"We all wish he was back Jessie, but we do know that he supports the city every single day with pride and he's very happy for every single one of us, especially you." It was Lukas, Jesse's closest friend, the relationship once started from a rivalry in the building competition to developing a close friendship during their journey as the new order. Lukas was always supportive to Jesse and never gave up on each other whenever a new adventure came their way. Jesse broke down letting tears come out of her eyes also letting out some small sobs.

"I miss him so much Lukas" Jesse said as she cried, Lucas releases the hug so she can turn to face him and allow him to pull her in for an embrace wrapping their arms around one another. Jesse buried her face into Lukas's chest crying silently, Lukas stroked her back in one of the steps of hopefully getting her to settle.

"I know Jesse I know" Lukas said, still doing what he can to console Jesse. After some minutes of crying and embracing, Jesse starts to calm down a little bit and removes her face from Lukas's chest before taking some deep breaths and wiping away the leftover of her tears. Lucas looked at his chest to see some tear stains on it."

" Ok, I'll clean this armor up later" Lukas said taking a close look at the stain, he couldn't be mad at Jesse for it, because he knew something like that would be coming and whatever chances he would take to give her comfort would be worth it.

"Sorry about that" Jesse said feeling embarrassed, she understood that Lukas would never be mad at her, but she still wanted to be polite and tell him to give him the message that she didn't mean to do it.

"It's okay Jesse. Oh I forgot something, these are for you" Lukas said reaching into his inventory and pulling out what reveals to be a flat rate present and an envelope

"What are those ? *GASP* you got those for me ?" Jesse said as she covered her mouth in disbelief

"This is my gift to you Jesse, open them, you'll love them" Lukas said. Jesse takes the gift from Lukas before open the envelope first. It was a note written by Lukas to Jesse

" _Dear Jesse_

 _You mean so much to me, the team and even many people. You've inspired so many people all around the world, you even inspired all of us. There have been times from the beginning when we had a rivalry between you and the ocelots, until the wither storm happened, it marked a new chapter in all of our lives, but at the end of the day it brought us together as a family and into a new order that leaded us into popularity and the best adventures of our lives. Everytime I see your smile, it sucks me into a world of love, it would also melt my heart and make me smile knowing that it should be a life that we should all live, plus your smile makes me feel warm, comfortable and helps me keep my spirits up. Fighting by your side is always the best when it also comes to adventure, because later on, writing wasn't the only thing I was born to do, it was adventuring and fighting with you, Petra and my best friends, I'm willing to fight with you and the guys by your side for the rest of my days, but if I die during any missions, atleast not only will I die in the warm and comfort of your arms but you and all this made me realize I was happy to do what I was meant to do in my life, I love you so much Jesse, nothing will ever rip me away from your hands, your soul or even your heart, and I'm looking forward for were life takes us for our future. Merry Christmas Jesse_

 _Love Lukas_ "

Jesse was overjoyed, tears of joy was threatening to flow out, not only because of how lovely the letter was, this all came from Lukas's heart, but the part where Lukas wrote about him dying really scared her, because losing her friends was her biggest fear and Lukas is her closest friend and her true soul.

" L-Lukas...I... I love it. I don't even know what to say" Jesse said as she struggled to speak a little bit, not knowing what to think

"That's not the best part, Open your gift" Lukas said, he smiled as a response, after he encouraged Jesse to open his main gift to her, she looked at it, reading the mini writing on the present saying "From Lukas To Jesse". Jesse slowly unwrapped the present as soon as all the wrapping paper was ripped off, she gasped slowly and her eyes went wide. The present was a framed photo of Jesse in her signature purple armor with a determined looking smile with her arms crossed and Lukas in his usual armor, posing with a bow and arrow standing almost behind but next to Jesse. Jesse remembered the picture from somewhere, it was from their first poster featuring herself, Lukas, Petra, Ivor, Olivia & Axel after all of their first adventures together, but this picture was actually made in Lukas's perfect drawing, it looked as if he put days of hard work making the picture to have just him and Jesse in it. Jesse started to shed tears again before hugging the picture frame into her chest

"Lukas you...made this ?" Jesse asked as she looked into Lukas's green eyes as he continued to smile before nodding in response to her question.

" Yep, I drew this all by myself, besides writing, I did some drawing back in my early years and got better at it, I didn't do it too often as I used to do it because of other hobbies like writing and adventures, but I decided to get back on it for you. What do you think ?

"I love it Lukas *hugs him* and I love you" Jesse said closing her eyes and smiling as she hugged Lukas while holding her presents, Lukas hugs her back.

"I love you too" Lukas said, Suddenly an oink catches their attention, Jesse turns around quickly behind her finding the source of the sound, her eyes go wide, she gasps and covers her mouth with both of her hands, what she saw was something she thought she would only see in a dream, it was Reuben, smiling at both Jesse and Lucas, he was in full flesh but a white glow surrounded him

"R-Rueben?!" Jesse said in disbelief as she slowly made her way towards her beloved pig. Rueben squealed before leaping up, placing his hooves on Jesse's leg making her stop. Lukas looked on in disbelief but barely managed to smile. Jessie fell on her knees gently grabbing Rueben and petting him.

"Reuben!" Jesse said his name in a crying tone as she smiled brightly while pulling him into her embrace. She was truly in disbelief that Rueben was actually here to visit for the holidays, she was petting him nonstop as well as hugging, this really felt like the best Christmas ever to her

"Looks like there is Christmas miracles after all" Lukas exclaimed as he placed both of his hands on his hips. Minutes go by, Jesse told Reuben how much she loved him, how much she missed him and how much she really wanted him to stay on earth forever and to have another chance at life even know deep down she knew it was unlikely to happen. Reuben then squealed telling her that he has a gift for her.

"What is it boy ?" Jesse asked as she released him. Rueben turns his head towards his body and takes out a gold object from his inventory, it was like something that he found in the heavens but it could be something that was meant for Jesse. It was a golden necklace shaped like a gold heart that had J on the front and L on the back of it

"Where did you get this Rueben ?" Jesse asked, Rueben squealed in different pitches trying to tell her how he got it somewhere from the heavens

"It's beautiful" Jesse said as she looked at it with awe. Lukas walked up to Jesse to look at it, he ended up looking closely and sees that the necklace has a hatch, which meant there's access for it to open. Lukas tells her to open it as something could be inside of it, Jesse saw the hatch.

"Hey, you're right Lukas." Jesse said before she opened the necklace. She was literally seconds away from breaking down, inside of the golden heart necklace were two pictures that was making her heart melt like butter, there was a picture of Jesse in her normal attire smiling and kneeling down next too Rueben with one hand on his head who was also smiling, the next picture was a picture of Jesse and Lukas in their usual armor standing next to each other, but this time it showed Jesse and Lukas taking their opposite arms and connecting their hands together forming them in the shape of a heart. Jesse started to cry again, Lukas saw the pictures too and felt emotional himself shedding a tear. He went in for an embrace, Jesse hugged him back and she buries her head into his left arm, Lukas allowed her to cry into it, not caring if it would mean more of Jesse's tear stains, he felt his arm getting soaked with her tears, he kisses her a couple times on the top of her head making her blush but smile. Rueben ran against their legs as if he was hugging them together. Lukas breaks the hug and looks into Jesse's teary eyes and holds her hand with necklace with both of his hands

"This isn't just your gift Jesse, it's our gift" Lukas said with an emotional voice as if he was on the verge of crying himself, Jesse nodded in agreement, he was right, the necklace had J & L which clearly means Jesse & Lukas, it was a gift for them to share together and to remember each other by, especially Rueben. Rueben squeals gaining Jesse & Lukas's attention, Jesse and Lucas turn to face him, Rueben turns his head and takes another object out of his inventory, to both Jesse and Lukas's surprise, it was a mistletoe, they blushed after looking at it before they turn back to face each other.

"Jesse these gifts are the world to you and even me, please never let them go and please never leave my side, we have many more adventures to go through and I know they'll be waiting for us" Lukas said, it reminded Jesse of Lukas's written part of the possibility of his death in the letter that he gave to Jesse.

"I won't. Not now. Not ever. And Lukas, don't ever die on me during these adventures, we have a long journey ahead of us." Jesse said with tears flowing out slowly, Lukas shedded another tear. They continued to hold the necklace and their hands together before they slowly leaned forward and connected their foreheads.

"You and me.." Lukas started. When Jesse realized that Lukas was letting her, she swallowed a small lump that was forming in her throat before finally finishing the quote with "forever" only for them to connect their lips and kiss each other passionately, moaning in pleasure as Lukas wrapped his arms around Jesse's purple armored waist only for Jesse to wrap her arms around Lukas's neck as they continued on for another two minutes before releasing the catch their breath. They break the hug before Lukas then made Jesse open her hands and took the necklace into his hands, not to keep it for himself, but did something that made Jesse lose most of her words, he took his two hands, places them on two ends on the chain of the necklace and slowly moved it toward Jesse's head. Jesse lowered her head a bit to let Lukas place the necklace around her neck before taking his right hand and sliding it down to the main heart of the shiny gold jewelry telling Jesse "It looks so beautiful on you", making Jesse shed a few more tears and stretching her smile wide as it could go before both slowly embrace each other the exact same way like they did right as they kissed.

"Merry Christmas Jesse, I love you" Lukas said looking straight into her eyes before he waited for Jesse's reply about his feelings.

"I love you too Lukas. Merry Christmas" Jesse said as they smiled. Rueben looked on proudly, knowing that Lukas is makes Jesse very happy. Lukas looks over along with Jesse to see everyone at the table having dinner, before Petra raised her drinking glass above her head.

"A TOAST, FOR BEACONTOWN & THE HOLIDAYS" Petra yelled, her yell was so load that it echoed throughout the night. The crowd goes crazy raising their glasses of sparkling apple cider above their own heads as a couple more fireworks went off into the sky behind the tree. Jesse and Lukas turned back to face each other's eyes again.

"How about we wrap up this holiday and have our self some dinner at the feast with our friends ?" Lukas suggested, he would've just called it a night to get some sleep, but he thought that after they have some food with their whole family, then it would be a way to wrap up the holiday for the entire year. Jesse smiled back at him.

"Sounds good to me" Jesse said before she looked down at Rueben "You coming Rueben ?" Rueben squealed and jumped up and down excitingly to say yes, it also made Jesse chuckle, knowing that this is one of the ways of Rueben being a cute and lovable pig he always was. Jesse then grabbed Lukas's hand

"Come on. Let's go have some dinner" Jesse said before all three of them walked to the feast, mad their plates at the food table and sat at the dinner table, Jesse found a cookie and gave it to Rueben. They had their meals with their friends and the whole city knowing that Christmas was saved and that it was a perfect time to celebrate. Miracles do come true and a gift doesn't always mean it's a toy it means something from the heart of any person that wants you to be part of forever.

THE END

 **I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic, I also hope you all enjoy a great holiday and a happy new year, and I'm very grateful to not only have some help, but to also be able to post a story and an update right before the year comes to an end. And also to my great friend and other inspiration here on the site "KungFuFandaFanatic" I know we'll always be online friends through the site, thanks for doing all of the amazing KFP fanfics throughout all of these years, they were spot on, w still look forward to read or seeing what else you got, and thanks again to "Wildkratticusfever" for helping me with this story. Anyways guys, I'm gonna sign out now, I hope to see all of you again in the future when my timing is right, and I look forward to seeing more of your awesome work, and I hope you have a great holiday, I look forward to see what 2018 has coming to us. I hope you all enjoy yourselves. Until next time BE COOL ;D**

 **TiPostorymaker OUT**


End file.
